The Coincidence of Coconut Cake
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Sherlock let himself into Molly's flat, using the key which she had made for him so that he no longer had to pick the lock (he still did though, every now and then, just to keep his skills in check). Shutting the door quietly behind him, he was instantly greeted with a rather mouth-watering smell. He sniffed the air, closing his eyes as he delved into his Mind Palace.


**I've been working on the next chapter for my fic 'It all Started with a Facial', but this was just begging to be written as well.**

 **It popped out of me within an hour, the words were just pouring out.**

 **It's inspired by real occurrences: i.e. a book I read and a coconut cake I made today.**

 **This is pure fluff, smut and a bit of crack. HEHE!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **(also, please note: very slight spoilers for Season 4!)**

* * *

The Coincidence of Coconut Cake

* * *

Sherlock let himself into Molly's flat, using the key which she had made for him so that he no longer had to pick the lock (he still did though, every now and then, just to keep his skills in check). Shutting the door quietly behind him, he was instantly greeted with a rather mouth-watering smell. He sniffed the air, closing his eyes as he delved into his Mind Palace. Ahh yes, he knew exactly what she was baking.

After removing his scarf he shrugged out of his coat and hung it up besides hers, while toeing off his shoes. He could hear Molly humming to herself as she bustled about the kitchen. He walked further into the flat, following the delectable scent. She had her back to him, stirring something in a bowl. Ahhh, whip cream! He came up behind her and snuck his hand toward the bowl, intent on scooping out a dollop.

"Sherlock!" she shrieked, spinning about.

He hated to admit this, but she had never looked so adorable. Her cheeks were faintly flushed, there was a light dusting of flour on her hair, and a streak of it across her jaw line.

"You're baking," he stated. "My favourite coconut cake, to be exact! Is it my birthday?" he questioned, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

She shook her head, trying her hardest to fight back a smirk. "No you tit. It's not your birthday! I know that you are more than well aware of that." She turned back around, resuming her stirring.

He stepped closer up behind her, angling his body so that it curved against hers. "So what's the occasion?" he purred, nuzzling at the spot just below her ear. He grinned when he felt her shudder. He crossed his arms over her stomach, locking her against him.

"I read a book," she explained. "It was rather silly, mindless fluff. I rolled my eyes more times than I can count, but in the book the protagonist baked a coconut cake, and the way it was described made my mouth water. So …" She gestured to the detritus on her counter. "I decided to bake. I had a feeling you'd show up; that your Coconut Cake Radar would go off. I'm actually rather surprised Mycroft hasn't made an appearance!"

Sherlock let out a snort of disdain. "He wouldn't dare."

Molly giggled. "I'll be sure to send him a piece."

"No," Sherlock bit out. "You will not. You'll ruin his diet."

"Oh?" She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Since when do you concern yourself about your brother dieting? I thought it was the other way around?"

"Since-" Sherlock hesitated. A very un-Sherlockian thing for him to do.

Her eyes widened slightly when she made the connection. _Since Eurus. Since everything made sense_. "Ahh. It's all right. I understand."

Sherlock returned to nuzzling her neck. "How soon will it be ready?" he enquired.

"Not for at least another hour," she answered.

His reply was a low whine of protest, making her laugh.

"Go make yourself useful and light a fire!" She bumped her bum up against him, making him hiss in a breath. She laughed again.

Grumbling he released her from his hold and walked out of the kitchen and into her sitting room. She watched him for a moment, enjoying the sight of his trousers tightening around his thighs as he squatted down to pile a few logs into her fireplace. She swallowed thickly, only allowing herself the briefest of glances at his arse before returning to her task.

As soon as the cake was brushed with coconut rum syrup, and slathered with coconut cream, she placed it in the refrigerator and joined him in her sitting room. He had a roaring fire going, and Toby had parked himself directly in front of it, curled up in what could only be described as his best loaf interpretation.

Sherlock had his long legs stretched out before him, his back leaning against her sofa, with a glass of white wine in his hand. She hadn't even heard him open the bottle, far too engrossed in what she was doing. A glass for her was waiting on the side table. She plucked it up and took a sip, before settling herself down beside him. He smiled at her, looping his arm around her waist.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hello," he said back.

She leaned forward to kiss him, letting out a happy hum the moment their lips met. She faintly heard him set down his wine, eagerly relinquishing her glass to him, so that their kiss could deepen. He pulled her onto his lap, groaning into her mouth as her thighs came to rest on either side of his hips, pressing her core directly against his growing erection.

"An hour, you say?" he asked in a throaty whisper.

"Mhmmm…" was the only answer she could manage.

"I think I can come up with an enjoyable way to spend that hour." His smile was positively wicked.

After a bit of a mad rush to her bedroom for blankets and pillows, they quickly assembled a makeshift bed in front of the fire. Toby had been frightened off, now hiding beneath her dining table, sending towards them an angry glare.

They fell down upon the blankets and pillows, kissing and giggling as if they were two randy teenagers, as they struggled to remove each other's clothing. Once they were both naked Sherlock made a feast of her breasts, enjoying the sight of the firelight dancing across her pale skin. He would have continued downward, but she made it very clear that she wanted his cock there, not his mouth. His cock was throbbing, and the swollen head was already leaking pre-cum, he certainly wasn't about to argue with her.

She planted her feet on the blanket, spreading her legs in open invitation, just enough so that he could settle comfortably against her. He took his length in his hand and placed himself at her opening. Oh she was wet. He slipped in with ease, muffling his groan as he pressed his forehead against the space between her breasts, his hips meeting hers.

"Mmmmm…"

He silently cursed. If she kept making noises like that he'd be done for in a matter of minutes! He raised his head and looked down at her, now she was the one smiling wickedly.

"Damn you Molly," he muttered, making her giggle.

She rotated her hips, and he cursed again, followed by a quick and solid thrust. She threw her head back and cried, "Oh yes!"

He mouthed at her throat as he continued to thrust. She rocked her hips up to meet his, moaning loudly. Their mouths met, drowning out each other's noises. He palmed her breast, tweaking her nipple every now and then. They worked themselves up into a frenzied rhythm, their bodies slick with a sheen of sweat, their noises mingling. He cried out first, but she soon followed, both of them trembling from the sheer force of their orgasms.

She held onto him as he collapsed against her, the fire a welcome heat on their sex-sweat bodies. He took a moment to gather his wits, then rolled off of her, his back to the fire. She turned to him, lying on her side with her palm on his chest, directly over his heart. She could feel its steady thump. They shared in a few gentle kisses before they got up to clean themselves up a bit.

Once done, they returned to the bed on the floor, Sherlock adding another log to the fire. Toby had disappeared into her bedroom, annoyed by the fact that he too wasn't allowed to enjoy the heat.

The fire felt good on their naked skin, and soon their hands began to wonder, which led to another round of lovemaking. This time it was slower, more gentle, but both of their orgasms were just as intense. How Sherlock loved the sound of her crying out his name!

Now they were both entirely satiated and spent. They dozed for a time, after Sherlock fed the fire a few more logs, it crackling and popping pleasantly. He was once more nestled between her breasts, and she was carding her fingers through his curls.

"I think the cake is ready now," she murmured suddenly.

His head popped up and his eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas.

"Can I eat it off of you?" he asked.

"SHERLOCK!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***cackles* Ahh that ending, I just find it so funny ... don't mind me.**

 **Annnyyyyyyyway ... as I said at the beginning, this is inspired by a book I read, and I cake I made.**

 **The book is 'The Coincidence of Coconut Cake' by Amy E. Reichert (I really did roll my eyes multiple times while reading it ...)**

 **And the cake I made is from a recipe by Tyler Florence, it's called 'White Coconut Cake' and you can find it on the Food Network website. (WHOOPS! Forgot to mention that I don't use his frosting recipe (much too sweet for my liking, I make whipped cream with a little bit of coconut and vanilla extract!).**

 **Hope you liked my silly fic! :)**


End file.
